Vasopressin is a 9 amino acid peptide mainly produced by the paraventricular nucleus of the hypothalamus. In the periphery vasopressin acts as a neurohormone and stimulates vasoconstriction, glycogenolysis and antidiuresis.
Three vasopressin receptors, all belonging to the class I G-protein coupled receptors, are known. The V1a receptor is expressed in the brain, liver, vascular smooth muscle, lung, uterus and testis, the V1b or V3 receptor is expressed in the brain and pituitary gland, the V2 receptor is expressed in the kidney where it regulates water reabsorption and mediates the antidiuretic effects of vasopressin (Robben, et al. (2006). Am J Physiol Renal Physiol. 291, F257-70, “Cell biological aspects of the vasopressin type-2 receptor and aquaporin 2 water channel in nephrogenic diabetes insipidus”). Compounds with activity at the V2 receptor may therefore cause side-effects on blood homeostasis.
The oxytocin receptor is related to the Vasopressin receptor family and mediates the effects of the neurohormone oxytocin in the brain and the periphery. Oxytocin is believed to have central anxiolytic effects (Neumann (2008). J Neuroendocrinol. 20, 858-65, “Brain oxytocin: a key regulator of emotional and social behaviours in both females and males”). Central oxytocin receptor antagonism might therefore lead to anxiogenic effects, which are regarded as undesired side-effects
In the brain vasopressin acts as a neuromodulator and is elevated in the amygdala during stress (Ebner, et al. (2002). Eur J Neurosci. 15, 384-8., “Forced swimming triggers vasopressin release within the amygdala to modulate stress-coping strategies in rats”). It is known that stressful life events can trigger major depression and anxiety (Kendler, et al. (2003). Arch Gen Psychiatry. 60, 789-96, “Life Event Dimensions of Loss, Humiliation, Entrapment, and Danger in the Prediction of Onsets of Major Depression and Generalized Anxiety”) and that both have very high comorbidity, with anxiety often preceding major depression (Regier, et al. (1998). Br J Psychiatry Suppl. 24-8, “Prevalence of anxiety disorders and their comorbidity with mood and addictive disorders”). The V1a receptor is extensively expressed in the brain and particularly in limbic areas like the amygdala, lateral septum and hippocampus which are playing an important role in the regulation of anxiety. Indeed V1a knock-out mice show a reduction in anxious behavior in the plus-maze, open field and light-dark box (Bielsky, et al. (2004). Neuropsychopharmacology. 29, 483-93, “Profound impairment in social recognition and reduction in anxiety-like behavior in vasopressin V1a receptor knockout mice”). The downregulation of the V1a receptor using antisense oligonucleotide injection in the septum also causes a reduction in anxious behavior (Landgraf, et al. (1995). Regul Pept. 59, 229-39., “V1 vasopressin receptor antisense oligodeoxynucleotide into septum reduces vasopressin binding, social discrimination abilities, and anxiety-related behavior in rats”). Vasopressin or the V1a receptor are also implicated in other neuropsychological disorders: genetic studies recently linked sequence polymorphism in the promoter of the human V1a receptor to autistic spectrum disorders (Yirmiya, et al. (2006). 11, 488-94, “Association between the arginine vasopressin 1a receptor (AVPR1a) gene and autism in a family-based study: mediation by socialization skills”), intranasal administration of vasopressin was shown to influence aggression in human males (Thompson, et al. (2004). Psychoneuroendocrinology. 29, 35-48, “The effects of vasopressin on human facial responses related to social communication”) and vasopressin levels were found to be elevated in schizophrenic patients (Raskind, et al. (1987). Biol Psychiatry. 22, 453-62, “Antipsychotic drugs and plasma vasopressin in normals and acute schizophrenic patients”) and patients with obsessive-compulsive disorder (Altemus, et al. (1992). Arch Gen Psychiatry. 49, 9-20, “Abnormalities in the regulation of vasopressin and corticotropin releasing factor secretion in obsessive-compulsive disorder”).
The V1a receptor is also mediating the cardiovascular effects of vasopressin in the brain by centrally regulating blood pressure and heart rate in the solitary tract nucleus (Michelini and Morris (1999). Ann N Y Acad. Sci. 897, 198-211, “Endogenous vasopressin modulates the cardiovascular responses to exercise”). In the periphery it induces the contraction of vascular smooth muscles and chronic inhibition of the V1a receptor improves hemodynamic parameters in myocardial infarcted rats (Van Kerckhoven, et al. (2002). Eur J Pharmacol. 449, 135-41, “Chronic vasopressin V(1A) but not V(2) receptor antagonism prevents heart failure in chronically infarcted rats”). Hence, V1a antagonists with improved penetration through the blood-brain barrier are expected to be of advantage.
A vasopressin V1a receptor antagonist was shown to be effective in reducing dysmenorrhea in the clinic (Brouard, et al. (2000). Bjog. 107, 614-9, “Effect of SR49059, an orally active V1a vasopressin receptor antagonist, in the prevention of dysmenorrhoea”). V1a receptor antagonism has also been implicated in the treatment of female sexual dysfunction (Aughton, et al. (2008). Br J Pharmacol. doi:10.1038/bjp.2008.253, “Pharmacological profiling of neuropeptides on rabbit vaginal wall and vaginal artery smooth muscle in vitro”). In a recent study V1a receptor antagonists were suggested to have a therapeutic role in both erectile dysfunction and premature ejaculation (Gupta, et al. (2008). Br J Pharmacol. 155, 118-26, “Oxytocin-induced contractions within rat and rabbit ejaculatory tissues are mediated by vasopressin V(1A) receptors and not oxytocin receptors”).